BoBoiBoy Fire
BoBoiBoy Fire is the new form of BoBoiBoy and first appear in Episode 15 when he burns many things such as Canteen Lady's chicken coop twice, Mr.Kumar's Ice Cream Stand twice, Exam Paper Warehouse, Sport Warehouse, and the sewer. BoBoiBoy himself claimed that it was a dream, but Adu Du disapproves of it and said that he has darkness inside of himself. He is set to appear in the new movie, BoBoiBoy: The Power Sphere. He has powers based on fire and his known style is Fire Ball, Fire Volleyball, and Giant Fire Ball. He seems to be a carefree person and does anything without a plan. He had also made a cameo in Happy New Year 2015! to fight Adu Du and Probe. Appearance 'Season 3, Episode 15 (The First Appearance)' In Season 3, Episode 15, While Adu Du and Probe was going to the elementary school (SK Pulau Rintis), they saw a mysterious figure who allegedly set the fires. Adu Du had also pursued Probe and get to a place that resembles the sewer. When they sign in, Adu Du feels the heat and they continue their journey. All of a sudden they heard a voice and Adu Du kicked Probe. Adu Du finally meets up with perpetrator of the fires and invites him to join the Crime Gang Group. Unfortunately, he did not agree. The perpetrators also exposes himself to Adu Du and Probe. Adu Du was stunned and shocked enough to drop his flashlight because the offender turns out to be BoBoiBoy which was then transformed into a BoBoiBoy Fire. Then, BoBoiBoy Fire attacks Adu Du with a Fire Ball. When BoBoiBoy heard that story, BoBoiBoy could not believe the nightmares about fires on the last episode (Epis ode 7, and Episode 12) is a reality and the culprit is himself. Adu Du told BoBoiBoy and his friends to wait and see for themselves as night falls leaving the confused BoBoiBoy. 'Season 3, Episode 16' In Season 3, Episode 16, At Rintis Island Primary School's soccer field, BoBoiBoy tried to sleep but failed and complained about the place. Gopal said that in the school field, the fire can't touch anything should he really have fire powers. They tried many ways to make him sleep: * Ying pushed BoBoiBoy around the bed in 1000 km * Yaya offered her biscuits and he rejected it (because of the secret recipe from the 2 previous episode) * Gopal and Fang sang a song (Fang sing a mandarin song and also doesn't make sense). Tok Aba then told a story about the history of Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop: In 1967, Tok Aba's father dreams to manage his own business. This story immediately made all of the heroes fall asleep. In his sleep, BoBoiBoy had a bad dream and turned himself into BoBoiBoy Fire unlocking his new power. His power wakes up all of his friend. He unexpectedly turned to a happy person after glaring at them and greets all of his friends enthusiastically. Yaya said that he is a good person, but BoBoiBoy then explained all about the fire accidents: * In Canteen Lady's hen house, he was showing fire acrobat to the chickens. When he was done, he accidentally throws his Fire Ball and it rolls to the coop. Oblivious, BoBoiBoy Fire leaves the flaming hen house. * He was very curious about the Math Test Result, but accidentally, he touches the door of Math Test Room and set it on fire. He panicked and decided to flee from the place. * Next, he wants an ice cream, but his fire ball burned the stand. * He was bored about the activity, he was trying to find an entertainment by having playing sports games and once again, he throws his fire ball. He also said that he was exhausted about his responsibilities as a superhero, a student and doing house chores. Gopal theorized that his power came from his stress. His friend tried to convince him to return to normal and control his power, but he ignored them and eventually became mad when Fang said he still couldn't control his power. He firmly stated that all he ever wanted was to release his stress. He attacked Gopal many times using Fire Ball and Fang shielded him with Shadow Shield. Fang tried to negotiate with him, but he said that his friend were the ones making trouble. He used Volleyball Fire and Fang used Shadow Finger Prick to dodge it. BoBoiBoy Fire launched Multiple Fire Ball Attack and Fang and Ying combined their Shadow Shield and Time Manipulation powers to save all of their friends, but failed due to the limited time. BoBoiBoy Fire used Fire Ball Penalty Kick, but Gopal turned it into Banana Fritters and juggled it because his hands were burning hot. He finally swallowed it and made Boboiboy Fire happy. Fang projected Shadow Tiger to jump into the Fire Ring to make BoBoiBoy happier. The Shadow Tiger turn to Shadow Eagle and flew through the fire rings. Gopal also turned glass bottles to fried chickens and Ying slowed it with Time Freeze Power and made him even happier. In the middle of the event, Adu Du and Probe came to interrupt the happiness and attacked the heroes. BoBoiBoy Fire turned mad again and created a Giant Fire Ball. Probe tried to shoot him, but received a huge counter-attack from BoBoiBoy Fire. He collapsed due to exhaustion and turned back to his normal self. When he had regained consciousness, Fang told BoBoiBoy that he used his new power. Back to Adu Du's Bunker, Probe and Adu Du has finally gotten the fire sample from the fire ball and finished their experiment. Adu Du announced out loud to wait for the appearance of BoBoiBot. The next day at school, Papa Zola was bringing out the new sports equipment and thought of how happy his students will be, but was greeted by the burnt soccer field and wailed on his knees. 'Season 3, Episode 17' BoBoiBot made BoBoiBoy stressed by saying he is the best and said "Awesome!" many times, made BoBoiBoy transform into BoBoiBoy Fire. Everyone was shocked that BoBoiBoy Fire is real. Yaya, Ying, and Gopal tells him to calm, but he said he can't. BoBoiBoy Fire can't control his power when battle with BoBoiBot. He attacked Adu Du and Probe then he burnt some buildings and almost shoot people there with fire balls. Later, BoBoiBoy Fire turn back into normal because can't hold too much heat from Giant Fire Ball 2.0 that BoBoiBot Fire 2.0 made. Appearance * Season 3, Episode 15 * Season 3, Episode 16 * Season 3, Episode 17 * 5 Reasons to Watch BoBoiBoy! * Happy New Year 2015! * BoBoiBoy: The Power Sphere Trivia * He is the second character that the first appearance, BoBoiBoy is protagonist. The first is BoBoiBoy Earthquake * BoBoiBoy can only summon BoBoiBoy Fire if he was sleeping and having bad dreams. But it is revealed at Season 3, Episode 17 that BoBoiBoy can summon BoBoiBoy Fire anytime, as long he is too depressed or stressed. Gallery BoboiBoyFireFriedChickenS3E16.png GiantFireBallBoboiBoyFireS3E16.png|BoboiBoy Fire created the Giant Fire Ball to attack Adu Du and Mega Probe. S3E15_The_First_Appearance_of_BoBoiBoy_Fire.png|The First Appearance Of BoBoiBoy Fire. S3E15_The_First_Attack_of_BoBoiBoy_Fire.png|Fire ball to attack Adu Du and Probe. BBB Api Shocked.png|Boboiboy Fire Seeing Ice Cream. Showing Off.png BoBoiBoyFireStressedS3E17.png|BoBoiBoy depressed and about to transform into BoBoiBoy Fire. BoBoiBoyTurnIntoFire1_S3E17.png|BoBoiBoy Transforming into BoBoiBoy Fire Video The First Appearance of BoBoiBoy Fire ' 'BoBoiBoy Fire Original Soundtrack ' ' See Also id:BoBoiBoy Api ms:BoBoiBoy Api Category:Characters voiced by Nur Fathiah Diaz Category:Future BoBoiBoys Category:BoBoiBoy's Power Styles Category:Boboiboy's Powers Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fire